It's all in the eyes
by Jehove
Summary: DracoHermione fic... JUST READ IT! Warning: not a happie squishy feel good fic... you've been warned...


Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING** ... They belong all to J.K Rowling...

Err... I'm not very sure about narcissa... But she's a slytherin after all and obviously wants the best for her son... right? right?

* * *

The spring wind gently blew past as a young lady walked down the quiet stone road. The first rays of light were just beginning to peek out of the thick clouds. She sniffed and pulled her coat around her. She turned sharply at the corner and it revealed a huge mansion surrounded by well-trimmed hedges and a magnificent garden. The towering building at the heart of the gardens had huge windows. Each draped with lush velvet curtains. The young lady's eyes finally looked up at the building. She had to find him. Her eyes wandered around the windows and through the huge glass windows revealed a silhouette of a middle-aged woman and suddenly, her eyes flashed. 

"Granger, lets just put it this way, your family and my family have their huge differences." A woman stood before her with her arms crossed.Hermione looked up at her. The middle-aged woman was dressed to the best. Jewels sparkled from her wrist and neck. Everything that she wore screamed, "Look how expensive this is!"Hermione inwardly wondered that if she dared to approach her with shielding her eyes.

Even though that had happened few days ago, the only feeling she had towards that woman was asingularly ferocious hatred that still had not subsided one bit. Money, was that all she could think of? True, money was not everything, but it was the only thing that counts. Could she even show her a modicum of respect and not dash her "lofty" dreams of she and Draco?Hermione wanted to even the score with the woman for her flagrant accusation of her family's "egregious incompetence". Then again what could she do?

"You want me to stay away from Draco?"Hermione said quietly not meeting the woman's eyes. She did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the hot tears that were threatening to spill out any moment.

"Very astute, you and my son come from practically different worlds as you probably can see. It was just a mere twist of fate that you met." She added with a tone of deliberate hint of disgust while her eyes wandered maliciously over her.

Hermionejust kept silent and the atmosphere was almost tangible.

"I commiserate with your loss but I think it's for the best that you get over such maudlin sentimentality and just move on." She finished with a voice completely void of emotion.

Hermione continued to stare at the woman. She raised her hand and held on to the wrought iron grills. The cold metal shocked her skin but she felt so numb. She felt like it was almost impossible for the exceedingly arrogant and snobbish entity of the house not to feel the hatred that blazed within her. What did she know about love? Does she even understand the pain that burns you up inside once you let go? Did she even have a heart to begin with?

Hermionetore her gaze from the woman. Deep inside her, she knew she would never bow to fate and even its twisted minions. Something inside her never gave up and hopefully never will. She closed her eyes and in a fervent prayer hoped thatDraco would not give up too.Hermione put her hands in her pockets in an attempt to warm them as she headed back home.

The wind started up again, ruffling the leaves. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the wind ruffling the leaves. This gave her a sense of inner peace and claming her nerves. Suddenly, sounds of shoes hitting the stone ground reverberated in the lonely atmosphere of the quiet road.

Hemioneopened her eyes. In front of her was a young man who was finely dressed.

"Draco."Hermione whispered.

His eyes looked kindly at her yet within them held certain sadness. She stared back at him. She searched his eyes for some sort of proof that he would not give up, to prove the little shimmer of hope, which she desperately clung on to, right. Then he just brushed past her. She knew it was over, she had seen it in his eyes while searching for hope in them, and then there were none.

-SiLvEr ChiLd-

* * *

i know! i know! I'm a sucker for unrequited love stuff... no matter hope u enjoyed! Pls R&R! 


End file.
